


Age and Health

by Nameless_Toast_Machine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Age, Eating habits, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Gay, Health, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, elf!Sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Toast_Machine/pseuds/Nameless_Toast_Machine
Summary: Time has passed in Lazytown. Sportacus and Robbie are now older and married to each other. Some things have changed, and some have stayed the same. There are also certain things that might just have to change, even if Robbie doesn't want them to!This fanfic is inspired by a conversation that my own parents had. Please read the notes in the beginning before reading this fic.





	Age and Health

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: I actually wrote most of this before I heard the latest news on Stefan Karl's health, when all news was good and we all thought that he was going to make it through fine.
> 
> I was debating whether to ever post this (even though there actually aren't very many parallels except for the fact that it is about Robbie's health). 
> 
> In the end, I decided that it was actually bothering me even more not to post it. By not posting it, I felt like the news was affecting me and the way that I felt about Lazytown even more.
> 
> Anyway, it's probably just me being overly sensitive. Still, if you read this fic I advise that you separate the character from the actor as much as possible.
> 
> Although this fic is supposed to have a positive message, these recent events sort of show that life isn't always fair and even if you do eat healthy and are kind to others, some people aren't guaranteed to be healthy your whole life. Still, I hope whoever reads this tries to take care of themselves. I can probably do a much better job myself.
> 
> Also, even though the chances are a lot slimmer than before, I am still praying for Stefan to somehow make it through this. I know I sound all doom and gloom here, but I am still crossing my fingers. Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Nameless Toast Machine

               Robbie was just getting comfortable with a nice piece of cake and his favorite TV program when there was a knock on the entrance to his lair. The lazy villain groaned, refusing to stand from his fluffy orange couch. The couch was made for two people, but only Robbie was sitting on it at the moment. With a sigh, he slowly turned his head to the source of the noise.

               “Who is it?!” Robbie called as he turned off the TV, even though he already knew the answer.

               “Sportacus!” the voice responded. As expected.

               “Alright! Come in!”

               Robbie didn’t know why he needed to knock every single time. Sportacus knew that could come over whenever he wanted. But then he was reminded of the reason.  

               First, there was the sound of the hatch opening, and then the sound of something hitting the floor behind Robbie’s couch. It was so loud and sudden! Poor Robbie flinched and nearly dropped the cake because the noise. Even though this wasn’t anything new, he would never get used to that.

                “You know there’s a ladder right?” Robbie grumbled and started to turn around.

               “Hehe! Yep!” Sportacus said, hugging Robbie from behind before he could turn around all the way. “You should be more excited to see me, Robbie! Oh! I forgot to say! Honey, I’m home!”

               _Honey, I’m home._ It was sort of a little reoccurring joke between the two of them. Years had passed since Sportacus had first come to Lazytown, and a lot had happened between the two men. At first, it was just Robbie trying to kick Sportacus out of town because he made the children loud and active. Then they started dating after Sportacus confessed his feelings for Robbie, and now years later they were happily married to each other.

               But dating or even getting married never stopped their disagreement on rather the residents of Lazytown should be active or not, and Sportacus still had his duties as a hero. His airship had all of his equipment and helped him travel, and Robbie didn’t like how high up the darn thing was. So they never ended up living together completely, even though Sportacus came over to see Robbie very frequently.

               Robbie turned around to return Sportacus’ hug. He realized that he had been a bit rude. He was happy that Sportacus came to see him today. “Sorry. I would have been more excited if I wasn’t comfortable and eating cake. I’m in low-energy mode right now.” he said.

               “You’re always in low energy mode!” Sportacus pouted, “Oh! That reminds me! Did you ever go for that checkup like you promised me?”

               Robbie rolled his eyes. Just when he was trying to be sweet to Sportacus, he had to bring up something about health. "Yeah, yeah... I went the day before yesterday.”

               Sportacus smiled, happy that he remembered to go. For the past couple of years, Sportacus was getting Robbie to go to the doctor’s to make sure that he was okay. So far, to Sportacus’ amazement, Robbie never had any issues with his health. Sportacus swore that he had to be part fae or something. Actually, that was possible, considering the fact that Robbie was adopted.

               “So... how were your results?" Sportacus asked, expecting Robbie to hand him some papers from the doctor.

               Robbie thought for a second before responding, "They were fine..."

               "Really? No issues at all?" Sportacus got a little closer. It was weird that he wasn’t showing him. “Can I see them?"

               "See what?” Robbie crossed his arms. “I said they were fine.”

               The hero raised a brow. "When you go to the doctors and they do tests on your health, they usually give your results on paper. Did anyone give you anything like that? No need to get defensive. I’m just double checking.”

               "Oh." Robbie poked at his cake with a fork and frowned. "Yeah, I guess they did give me some papers, but I threw them in the trash."

               "The trash? Where? Just in the lair?"

               "Yeah...”

               Robbie frowned as Sportacus moved to check the trash can. "Seriously, Sportaspurt? Now you’re digging through the trash?” he snorted like he didn’t care, even though it made him a little nervous. “If you’d just trust me none of this would be necessary...”

               “The whole point of you going to the doctor’s was just to ease my nerves, right? There would be no point of you going if I’ve still got any doubts. And it’s not that I think that you’re lying, Robbie. I just think that maybe my standards for your health might be... a little higher than your standards for your health.”

               “Uhg...” Was all Robbie could say in response to that. He picked at his cake with his fork. Couldn’t this elf just let him eat his cake in peace?

               “Ah! There they are!” Sportacus said when he found the papers in the trash.

               Robbie watched as he flipped through them.

               "Hmm... Well, I’m glad it’s not anything to panic over. But you have high-blood sugar and your low-density lipoprotein seems to be a little high."

               "My what now?”

               “Your cholesterol, Robbie. The... bad kind of cholesterol.” Sportacus scratched his neck.

               “What?” Robbie repeated. He still didn’t get what Sportacus was going on about. He had never learned about that sort of thing since he never went to school.

               Well, actually, he knew that his doctor mentioned something about a word that sounded like that, and told him that he should maybe try to eat a bit healthier but he really wasn’t paying that much attention. That’s why he didn’t want his husband digging through the trash. Besides, the guy already said he didn’t have any diseases when he asked so that was good enough for him.

               He began to lose interest again as Sportacus went on about lipids and cell membranes and other nonsense that he really just didn’t care about. “Cut to the chase.” The villain said. “I’m not giving up cake if that is where this is going.”

               “I’m not going to tell you to give it up entirely. But if you could just try other foods and-“

               Robbie cut him off. “Not going to happen.” He was really like a stubborn child when it came to this type of thing.

               Sportacus couldn’t just give up though. Not this time. He had been concerned about Robbie for a while now. “But Robbie!” he said, “This could lead to bigger problems! And then you might not live as long or as healthy as you could otherwise!”

               Robbie frowned and looked down at his cake. “I don’t care. I’d rather live a short life full of cake that a long one where I have to cut down.”

               “You know, you might actually be able to eat more cake in the long run if you give your body other foods to eat!”

               “I said I’d rather live without restricting myself, thank you very much.” He took a big bite of cake just to prove a point.

               Sportacus was running out of ideas. He didn’t know how to convince his husband to change his habits.

               “Don’t look at me like that, Sportaport.” Robbie said, “No matter what you say or do, you can’t stop me from eating any candy.”

               “I know I can’t make you...” Sportacus sighed. “But.... I really wish you’d take what I’m saying seriously. We aren’t as young as we used to be, Robbie. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m not able to do the same things as I used to either. Our bodies have limits. I’m not even sure how much longer I can keep up this hero business anymore.”

               Come to think of it, Sportacus wasn’t doing flips to get around everywhere anymore. He still did the occasional flip, and was very active and loud in comparison to Robbie, but it wasn’t like when he first met him. Somehow this made Robbie kind of sad.

               “Don’t say that, Sportaport! You’re still the most amazing athlete in this whole town! Besides, if you quit being a hero, I’m not going to be a villain anymore!”

               Sportacus chuckled softly. “That’s sweet, Robbie. And I want to continue taking care of Lazytown for as long as I can, but that’s not the point. The point is that there comes a time when we have to change the way we used to do things, because our bodies aren’t capable of doing the things that they used to anymore.”

               Robbie frowned; he seemed to be thinking about it at least a little bit now. Sportacus went on.

               “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, Robbie. I want you to live a happy life and I don’t want to see you suffer from making the wrong choices. I also want to spend as much time with you as possible. I know I don’t mention this often, but elves do tend to live a little bit longer than humans do, you know?”

               Robbie set the cake down on the floor and took Sportacus’ hand. “Fine.... I’ll try to cut down on the junk if it means that much to you. I want to spend a lot of time with you too...”

               Sportacus smiled brightly at that and gave the villain another tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, Robbie! Don’t worry! I’ll help you get through this! I think that you’ll find that a lot of healthy foods taste real good!”

               “I doubt it, but I hope you’re right.” Robbie mumbled into Sportacus’ shoulder as he stood up to hug him more properly this time. “…Still not exercising though.”

               Sportacus kissed his cheek and chuckled softly at that. “Okay,  it's a deal. We can work on one thing at a time...”


End file.
